Really, I'm Not Jealous!
by ayamkentaki
Summary: Guanlin melihat Seonho hampir berciuman dengan Woojin di acara tvN 'TAXI'. Kok mendadak panas, ya? [Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho ; Guanho ; Byeongaris ft. Ongniel]


**Really, I'm Not Jealous!**

 **Cast : Lai Guanlin, Yoo Seonho ft Ongniel**

 **Rate : Bu**

 **.**

 **[A.N : Terinspirasi dari TVN Taxi spesial yang ada Seonho nya~ xixixi.]**

 **.**

 **[Disclaimer : All characters belongs to God, their parents, and their own agencies]**

 **.**

"Lai Guanlin."

"Hm?"

Daniel mengerutkan dahi. Respon Guanlin di luar dugaannya. Ia pikir Guanlin akan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sekarang dan mengikuti Daniel. Tapi laki-laki kelahiran 2001 itu masih diam di tempat dengan pandangan kosong. Rrrr, kosong campur kesal mungkin?

"Ada yang mengganggumu, ya?" tebak Daniel dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Guanlin.

"Ganggu apa? Tidak." Jawab Guanlin cuek.

"Mulutmu berkata tidak, tapi sikapmu sebaliknya. _So pathetic."_ Desis Daniel. Guanlin mendengus pelan.

Daniel tidak menyerah. Bagaimanapun ia sudah memantau _saeng_ nya yang satu ini dari awal mereka berkumpul di _practice room._ Dan Guanlin tidak terlihat bersemangat sama sekali. Padahal lusa mereka akan merilis dua video _teaser_ yang akan di- _vote_ Wannable. Semua member tidak sabar menanti hari Senin, hanya Guanlin yang terlihat lesu. Baiklah, Daniel tahu kalau Guanlin itu memang _tsundere_. Dia banyak menyimpan perasaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Juga dia lebih banyak diam daripada berkomentar. Tapi yang kali ini beda, Daniel bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kalau Guanlin sedang ...

"Cemburu ya?" goda Daniel.

Pipi Guanlin memerah. "Jangan sembarangan, _Hyung!_ "

Hahaha. Tuh kan. Ketahuan juga. Guanlin itu memang _tsundere,_ tapi beruntunglah Daniel pandai menebak ekspresi orang di dekatnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Daniel hati-hati, takut-takut ia menyinggung perasaan Guanlin. Sebelum sempat Guanlin menjawab, Daniel sudah memotong. "Aaah, biar aku menebak ... pasti Yoo Seonho?"

Guanlin diam beberapa saat. Ia membuang pandangan ke arah lain. "Iya, betul."

Daniel terbahak. "Ada apa lagi dengan dia?"

"Hn." Guanlin menjawab sekenanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. Tadinya ia ingin bercerita kepada Daniel. Tapi melihat respon Daniel yang malah menertawakannya, ia pikir diam akan lebih baik.

Menyadari Guanlin terlihat ragu, Daniel menghembuskan napasnya dan mengusap bahu Guanlin. "Aku juga sesekali merasakannya kok saat Seongwoo _hyung_ dekat dengan Jisung _hyung._ "

"Padahal _hyung_ lebih sering nge-kardus di banding Seongwoo _hyung._ "

PLETAK!

" _Shit!_ " Ampun. Mulut Guanlin kebablasan. Habisnya Daniel menjitak keningnya terlalu keras. Guanlin pikir tipe-tipe orang seperti Daniel itu gampang di ajak bercanda dan manis karena dia selalu tertawa hampir setiap detik. Ternyata kalau menjitak bisa keras juga.

Ah. Guanlin lupa kekuatan tangan Daniel seperti apa.

" _Watch your mouth, maknae,_ " omel Daniel saat Guanlin mengeluarkan umpatan dalam Bahasa Inggris tersebut. Guanlin berdecih. Tak berniat menanggapi omongan Daniel lebih lanjut.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Daniel menyerah dan memilih untuk berbicara duluan. " _Yak._ Aku tidak mendekatimu untuk diangguri seperti ini!"

"Aku juga tidak meminta _Hyung_ mendekatiku."

PLETAK!

Jitakan kedua yang lebih keras. Ah! Guanlin mengusap keningnya yang tinggal kenangan sekarang. Daniel pasti memasukkan potongan besi ke dalam tangannya.

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis!"

"Kesabaranku juga habis!" alih-alih menjawab dengan cuek, Guanlin malah balik menyemprot Daniel. "Bagaimana aku bisa sabar jika melihat Seonho tayang di televisi dan makan dengan laki-laki lain? Hah! Benar juga! Seharusnya aku senang karena dia mendapat tawaran pekerjaan. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak seharusnya makan dengan Lee Woojin sampai—bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan begitu!"

Daniel tercengang.

Oh, jadi Guanlin bisa berbicara panjang juga.

Selama ini Guanlin cenderung cuek. Ia berbicara panjang dan penuh senyuman di depan kamera. Tapi sisanya, Guanlin lebih banyak diam.

Dan ... ya. Guanlin berbicara banyak jika berkaitan dengan Seonho.

"Jadi maksudmu, Seonho hampir berciuman dengan—tunggu, dengan Woojinnie!?" Daniel membulatkan matanya. Woah. Bagus Lee Woojin. Kau masih ilegal dan hampir berciuman dengan sejenismu.

 _Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau juga sangat ingin mencium Seongwoo, Kang Daniel._

"Aku tidak percaya sebelum ada bukti. Ini tidak mungkin. Woojinnie ku masih sangat polos. Ia hanya tahu bernyanyi," bantah Daniel.

Guanlin merogoh ponsel dari saku celana dan melempar ponsel itu dengan asal. Dengan sigap, Daniel menangkap ponsel Guanlin sebelum ponsel itu mendarat mulus di atas lantai. Setelah mencari-cari tayangan yang di maksud, akhirnya Daniel menemukan video yang Guanlin maksud.

Awalnya semua berjalan mulus. Seonho, Woojin, Hyungseob, dan beberapa mantan _trainee_ Produce 101 lain sedang makan dan bercanda seperti biasa. Tapi semua berubah saat layar menangkap Seonho dan Woojin yang berbagi biskuit dengan mulut mereka. Jika salah satu menggigit biskuit lebih dalam—habislah sudah. Bibir mereka pasti bertubrukan.

Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melemparkan pandangan ke arah Guanlin. Guanlin mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan meninggalkan laki-laki bermarga Kang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOoooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Guanlin, hei, bangun."

"Ngghh."

"Kau mau tidur apa mendesah, bodoh?" bisik Seongwoo di telinga Guanlin.

"Sialan. Diam kau."

Hari itu hari Minggu. Hari keberuntungan untuk kesebelas member Wanna One karena mereka diberikan _me time_ setengah hari. Jadi tadi malam, Guanlin 'membantai' _play station_ habis-habisan dengan Sungwoon dan Minhyun sampai ketiganya tidur pukul dua pagi. Dan ini masih pukul delapan, Guanlin masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan kasur kesayangannya.

Sementara Seongwoo ditugasi untuk membangunkan Guanlin. Sebenarnya ia malas juga. Mengingat betapa keras kepalanya _maknae_ mereka. Tapi hari ini ia punya 'misi rahasia' yang mengharuskannya untuk membangunkan Guanlin.

"Oh, bagus. Berkata kasar sekali lagi maka akan aku rekam dan kirim ke nomor Seonho." Ancam Seongwoo. Tentu saja ia tidak serius dengan omongannya, hanya untuk memancing semangat Guanlin untuk bangun.

Bukannya bersemangat, Guanlin malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut. Ia jadi semakin malas mendengar nama Seonho disebut-sebut. Ia masih marah. Dengan tayangan itu. Dengan Seonho yang begitu mudahnya menempel dengan orang lain. Dengan Seonho yang hampir berciuman.

"Sudah kuduga tidak akan mempan. Niel, bagaimana ini?" tanya Seongwoo setengah berteriak kepada Daniel di luar kamar.

"Pakai cara kedua!"

"Oh iya, benar juga." Seongwoo mengangguk paham dan langsung mengetikkan sebuah nama di layar ponselnya. Guanlin mendengar semua itu, tapi ia tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin mengerti. Lebih baik ia tidak peduli dan lanjut tidur dengan damai.

Hening sesaat. Guanlin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai benda tipis milik Seongwoo menempel di telinganya. " _Guanlin_ hyung _cepat bangun! Jam segini ada kartun yang lucu di televisi!_ "

Guanlin langsung membuka matanya lebar. "Seonho?"

Terdengar kekehan di seberang sana. " _Bangun dulu lalu mandi! Bau hyung tercium sampai sini._ "

"Iya iya." Jawab Guanlin. Ia langsung bangkit dari kasur dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Ada apa ini? Padahal dari kemarin ia marah sekali. Tapi begitu mendengar suara Seonho, semua amarahnya jadi reda. Seongwoo yang melihat tindakan Guanlin hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Cepat mandi lalu siap-siap, kita akan pergi," ucap Daniel saat Guanlin hendak masuk kamar mandi.

"Kemana?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat sana mandi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOoooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

Guanlin sudah rapi dan tampan. Dan ia sudah duduk di mobil—yang entah darimana Kang Daniel mendapatkannya—dengan tenang. Tapi ada satu yang mengganggunya.

"Mobil ini luas. Harus sekali kau mengapitku segini dempetnya?" tanya Guanlin sensi karena Seongwoo sejak tadi menempel dengannya.

"Harus. Atau kau bisa saja kabur, _kid!_ " jawab Seongwoo tanpa beban. Ia menepuk pundak Guanlin yang dibalas dengusan laki-laki dari Taiwan itu. Gila. Bagaimana mungkin Guanlin akan kabur jika sudah di atas mobil seperti ini. Ia akan membuka pintu diam-diam lalu melompat begitu? Itu sih cari mati, bukannya kabur.

Sepuluh menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah kedai es krim. Tanpa banyak berkomentar, Guanlin mengikuti perintah Daniel dan Seungwoo untuk turun.

"Siap-siap untuk kejutan~" bisik Seongwoo di telinga Guanlin.

Guanlin masih diam sampai ia sadar arah jalan Daniel. "Yoo Seonho?"

Di pojok sana, ada satu meja dengan Yoo Seonho yang sudah menempati satu kursi. Jangan tanya reaksi Seonho. Ia pun sama terkejutnya begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan Lai Guanlin. Daniel dan Seongwoo melempar senyum penuh arti.

"Ah, kursinya cuma dua. Aku salah pesan tadi," seru Seongwoo tiba-tiba. "Guanlin, kau saja duduk disini! Aku dan Daniel cari tempat di luar."

" _H-hyung_ —"

"Apa Seonho?" potong Daniel dengan senyum malaikatnya. "Tenang saja, kami suka duduk di luar kok. Dah! Habiskan waktu kalian sebaik-baiknya ya!"

Lalu Daniel dan Seongwoo mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Dalam hati Guanlin sedang sibuk menyumpahi Kang Daniel dengan senyum malaikatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOoooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat menikmati!" seorang pelayan meletakkan dua mangkuk besar es krim vanilla campur oreo dengan dua buah wafer dan taburan meises.

"Terimakasih!" seru Seonho bahagia. "Aaaah, akhirnya!"

"Akhirnya ya, kita makan es krim lagi," celetuk Guanlin bahagia. Ia mendekatkan mangkuk es krim ke dekatnya dan meraih sendok.

"Iya, benar _Hyung!_ " seru Seonho semangat. "Kemarin-kemarin aku selalu dibelikan paket ayam goreng."

Suasana meja mereka yang tadinya hening-canggung berubah menjadi hidup kembali. Semua berkat es krim. Makanan memang yang terbaik. Makanan dapat merubah suasana hati Seonho dan Guanlin.

"Kedengarannya enak," komentar Guanlin dengan senyuman menggoda. "Apakah kau menikmati makananmu?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" balas Seonho masih dengan semangat 45. "Apalagi kemarin ada Woojinnie juga menemaniku makan!"

Ups. Keceplosan.

Suasana Guanlin yang tadinya sudah baik-baik saja menjadi buruk kembali. Aish. Dia jadi teringat video itu lagi, kan.

Menyadari laki-laki didepannya menjadi pendiam lagi membuat Seonho sedikit takut. Dia pasti salah berbicara—duh, bagaimana ini.

"Pasti senang sekali ya kemarin itu." Guanlin menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya. Guanlin memang berbicara, tapi auranya berubah aneh. Seonho makin tak enak hati.

" _H-hyung_ ..."

"Apa?" balas Guanlin menatap Seonho. "Pasti kemarin itu kau bahagia sekali ya. Oh tentu saja. Tidak ada aku disana, kau pasti bahagia bersenang-senang dengan yang lain."

" _Hyung,_ akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika ada kau juga kemarin." Gumam Seonho takut-takut.

"Oh ya?" Guanlin kembali menatap mangkuk es krimnya. Seonho masih menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Suasanya makin canggung sampai akhirnya dagu Seonho terangkat tiba-tiba.

Guanlin mengangkat dagu Seonho hati-hati lalu memasukkan wafer ke dalam mulut Seonho. "Ssst. Berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai ini jatuh."

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Guanlin mendekati mulutnya ke wafer itu. Ia menggigit wafer yang menjadi satu-satunya jarak antara ia dan Seonho dengan hati-hati. Jika ia terlalu keras menggigit, wafernya bisa jatuh dan Seonho akan kesusahan.

Berbeda dengan Guanlin yang terlihat tenang, kaki Seonho sudah melemas. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan kakinya saja tidak kuat. Degupan jantung Seonho menjadi dua kali lipat lebih kencang. Ia yakin pipinya sudah menyerupai tomat di kebun belakang rumah Im Youngmin.

Entah bisikan dari mana, keduanya perlahan-lahan menggigit lagi wafer tersebut dari arah yang berbeda. Masih dengan pandangan yang saling beradu dan hati yang berdesir. Mulut keduanya memang tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun, tapi tubuh mereka mengerti kemauan satu sama lain.

Sampai panjang wafer itu tinggal satu sentimeter, Guanlin bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Seonho yang menghangat di sekitar bibirnya. Ia juga melihat dengan jelas kedua pipi Seonho yang merah merona. Guanlin tidak bisa menahan keinginan hatinya lebih lama lagi. Dengan mata yang terpejam, Guanlin meraup sisa wafer yang tersisa dan juga bibir ranum itu dengan lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oooOoooOooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Sehari sebelum nya.)**_

"Ong _hyung_ , kau dengar yang tadi itu, kan?" ucap Daniel saat Guanlin sudah meninggalkan tempat di sebelahnya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan tiga buah tahi lalat di pipinya muncul dari balik tembok yang menjadi sekat ruangan itu. "Wah, ketahuan ya aku mengintip?"

"Hahaha. Aku bisa membaca kedatangan seseorang." Daniel tertawa renyah sembari menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Seongwoo duduk di sebelah Daniel.

"Jadi? Apa rencanamu Kang?"

"Ya, membuat mereka bertemu dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman, mungkin?" balas Daniel santai. Ia menoleh kepada Seongwoo. "Kau akan membantuku mereka juga kan, Seongwoo _hyung?_ "

"Tentu saja."

Senyum Daniel merekah. "Sekalian. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan juga denganmu . . . ."

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[A. N] Lagi seneng banget jadiin OngNiel mak comblang x)_

 _BTW yang belum nonton episode Seonho di tvN Taxi bisa cek di YouTube ya~_

 _Mind to review? ^^_


End file.
